


Stood up...

by thatdankhammondlover



Series: Some RH drabbles [2]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you to Helene for the idea! So this is where OC is stood up on a date, but Richard appears, and then there were two.....Hope you enjoy! :)





	Stood up...

I sat at the bar with an awkward grimace on my face, knowing he should be here at any moment. I studied my face in the reflection on my wine glass.

“God you look like such an idiot, just be cool for once!” I whispered to myself as I fixed my hair.

I sat casually sipping my wine, waiting for my date to arrive.

Shortly after 15 minutes more waiting, I had a text from him.

“So sorry I can’t make it” Was all the text read.

My eyes widened, and my smile fell. The attenuation of my patience had snapped.

I slammed my phone onto the bar in frustration and huffed annoyingly.

‘Is that all he could come up with? “So sorry I can’t make it?” What a dick’ I thought to myself.

Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Richard stood behind me, flashing a pearly white, handsome smile at me. My night somehow just went from 0 to 100.

“Hiya, you alright?” He asked his voice expressing concern.

“Yeah, just been stood up, hilarious” I said.

“Oh no sorry to hear that, they’re stupid to not turn up especially for someone like you” He said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You’re so wonderful, pretty and such a bubbly character, I don’t know how anyone could resist coming on a date with you!” He chuckled.

“Really? You mean that?” I asked, the corners of my lips raising higher.

“Of course!” He smiled.

“In that case, how about you come sit here with me? I’m not gonna sit here alone all night!” I offered.

“Okay then, I shall be your replacement date for the evening” He giggled as he sat down beside me.

Richard ordered his drink and we started to make conversation easily.

I have worked with Richard for a few years now on Top Gear, we were only a few series in and I adored him in every way. His personality, his laugh, his humour, how handsome he was, all collides together to make one remarkable human being whom I am eternally grateful to have as a part of my life. I considered asking him out once, but I was too shy to. I was adamant I fancied him, but how was I to know he fancied me back? James and Jeremy tried to convince me that he did, but I couldn’t take their word for it, it was too risky, I could have put him off and then it would be forever awkward between us. So I decided to try and move on, I regularly been going on dates, but they never worked out, I have been forever reaching in empty yearning to something I could never attain. But with Richard, that’s a different story.

The night rolled on into the early hours of the morning, I was sure I had too much to drink so Richard -being the gentleman he is- offered to drive me home. We walked out of the pub and we got into my car, Richard taking my drivers seat.

“You only live round the corner, are you sure you want to drive me home?” I asked.

“I seriously don’t mind, because this Mustang of yours is a beauty of a thing” He said as he looked at every component and switch on the dashboard.

“Oh I see” I chuckled.

He started the engine and soon we were off, driving below the orange lit streetlamps on the roads of London, joining the motorway soon after.

“Richard, I want to thank you, for well, being my date for the evening” I said. “It was really nice of you and I had such a wonderful time, best date I’ve ever been on” I smiled.

“It was a pleasure, one of the best nights of my life, I had such an amazing time with you Y/N” He said. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime if you want?”

“I would love that!” I said excitedly.

Richard chuckled lightly, and after changing to sixth gear, his hand left the gear knob, and rested on my knee. The warmth from his hand was such a pleasant sensation, my whole body rushing with adrenaline, I couldn’t control he emotions I was feeling, part of me wanted to kiss him senseless right there, and part of me wanted to just relax and lay back and enjoy his act of closeness and desire.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“It’s more than okay” I smiled. Damn what on earth just left my mouth, I did not just say that…

This only made Richard smile more, and his hand slowly moved up to rest on my thigh. My body became incredibly warm, then I relaxed, my hand then involuntarily moved on top of his as my reaction to his gesture, to show that I was okay with it. He briefly took his eyes off the road to look at me, and he smiled reassuringly.

We reached my house, and my smile fell because then I knew my time with Richard was up, and this was the part where we say goodbye, fact is, I never wanted this night to end. We got out the car and I made my way to the front door reluctantly, I turned to face Richard, a forlorn expression on my face.

“Thank you for a lovely night” I said as I hugged him tight.

“You are so welcome my dear” He replied.

I turned to open my door and then Richard interrupted my actions.

“Hey wait a sec” He said, his hand grasping my arm lightly.

“I thought a date always ended with a kiss” He grinned.

I couldn’t help but grin back, I expected a kiss on the cheek, but I was indeed wrong.

Richard pulled me closer to him by the waist, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. His perfect, soft, velvety lips caressed mine with such love, desire and tenderness. I was taken aback by how I reacted, I was kissing him back, on the verge of desperation and a yearning for the taste of his lips. We pulled away, slightly breathless and we smiled.

“That was so wonderful” I said.

“It really was, and you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” He giggled.

I could do nothing but giggle with him.

“Goodnight Richard, and thank you, for everything” I said, my finger bopping him on the end of his nose playfully.

“Thank you too, I’ll see you later, goodnight sweetheart” He said.

I watched him walk away, then he stopped.

“Erm, oh, how am I getting home?...” He laughed helplessly.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just get in here would you?” I said.

Richard was reluctant to say no, he shrugged as he walked back up the steps. I pulled him by the collar of his shirt both of us giggling, pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind us…


End file.
